Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a frame spar and/or sash spar for a frame and/or a sash of a window, a door or a façade element, and a door, a window, a façade element comprising a frame and a sash made of such frame spars or sash spars, respectively.
Smoke protection doors (RS) according to DIN 18095 are self-closing doors which substantially prevent the passage of smoke in the installed and closed state. A fire protection closure alternatively or additionally has the object of securing openings in walls against the passage of fire. According to DIN 4102-5, there are the following fire protection classes: T30, T60, T90, T120, and T180. The number after the T indicates the duration in minutes, for which duration the fire protection closure prevents the passage of the fire (not of the smoke) and still has to be able to be opened.
The production and manufacturing of known designs meeting these requirements are relatively complex.
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention are directed to a frame spar and/or sash spar for a frame and sash, respectively, of a window, a door, or a façade element, which are each preferably well suitable for a use as a frame spar of a frame and a sash of a smoke protection door or a fire protection door at least according to fire protection class T30 and are to be manufactured easily and precisely to form such a door (or a corresponding window or façade element, respectively).
A frame spar and/or a sash spar are respectively provided for a frame and/or a sash of a window, a door, or a façade element, which respectively have at least the following features:                a main profile having a substantially U-shaped cross section in one piece or multipiece design, which, viewed in cross section, has a short leg and a long leg and a transverse leg formed between them,        wherein an intermediate space, which is overlapped at least in sections by a fitting part and/or a cover element, is formed between the end regions of the short leg and the long leg facing away from the transverse leg,        wherein both the short leg and the long leg of the main profile each have, on the inner sides thereof facing toward one another, multifunction contours, which entirely or partially delimit at least the following groove:        respectively a fastening groove open on the side facing away from the transverse leg for fixing a corresponding fastening means of the fitting part and/or the cover element to overlap the intermediate space between the long leg and the short leg.        
The two fastening means on the cover element or elements and/or on the fitting part or parts are each insertable perpendicularly to the transverse leg and parallel to the short leg and the long leg, in order to be fixed in the fastening grooves.
The fastening groove particularly preferably has at least one catch means for locking fixing of at least one corresponding counter catch means of the fitting part and/or the cover element.
According to one particularly preferred embodiment, the at least one cover element is a cover profile which forms a visual rabbet screen. This cover profile is clipped perpendicularly to the transverse leg into the fastening grooves, and therefore it is fixed therein. In this case, the catch connection on the cover profile preferably has enough play according to one variant that a clamping and therefore shear-resistant connection is not formed between the cover profile and the main profile, but rather the cover profile may be manually displaced without tools on the main profile. The cover profile then does not assume a static function—except in case of fire—and does not or does not noticeably stabilize the main profile. It is merely used to cover the gap/free space between the long leg and the short leg on the side thereof facing away from the main leg or transverse leg. The cover profile is preferably longer than 10 cm. It can cover the entire free space/gap between the short leg and the long leg over the complete length and is preferably solely not placed in the region of locks and fitting parts. Of course, a plurality of the cover profiles can also be provided. The sash and the frame are preferably provided with the cover profiles on multiple or even all parts.
Since the cover profile or profiles preferably do not assume a static function, they can simply be clipped onto the main profile perpendicularly to the transverse leg. For this purpose, it is in turn advantageous if the cover profiles are themselves U-shaped. In case of fire, it is advantageous if the cover profile or profiles consist entirely or partially of a foaming material.